


there is no place like you

by alexia_fnds



Series: say yes to new adventures [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexia_fnds/pseuds/alexia_fnds
Summary: Scott is a coach at Gadbois, and he misses Tessa.





	there is no place like you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by No Place - backstreet boys and for my dear friend, Amanda.   
> Hope you like it! xx

Laying face down on the bed of his hotel room, the newest coach of Gadbois was exhausted from his first day of competition. He let go of the longest sigh he had ever emitted, unable to stop his thoughts from going back to what was waiting for him at home. He loved his job. He loved the kids he was coaching and loved to see them become better and better. He loved the feeling of the ice below his skates. What he didn’t like was that he was alone and away. His partner, business, platonic, life, sexual, name it — she was it, was not here with him. He had to bow down when she had admitted that she was feeling under the weather and didn’t think she was comfortable enough to travel halfway around the world for a week of competition where she would almost not see him. He understood, truly, but it didn’t mean he didn’t miss her.

He rolled on his side, pulling on the pillow above his head until the cloth bag found its place against his chest. He wrapped his arms around it, and buried his face in the fabric. He wanted a cuddle but he couldn’t get it. He wanted to talk to her, but it was still night time at home. He settled on taking his phone out and scrolling through the hundreds photo he had of her and them together until his heart ached a little less.

He fell asleep looking at her smiling face, a single tear sliding down the bridge of his nose to land on the pillow he was still holding. He had worked so hard to get where he was, as an athlete, coach and better version of himself for her. He wasn’t used to being away and alone. Every time he had been away for skating, she had been with him, right next to him.

 

 

 

 

The next day, he woke up to a sweet text from Tessa containing a picture of a soft and sleepy Tessa who had certainly just woken up, sweet smile pulling on her lips and half open eyes. He chuckled at the photo and then realized who was with her. He pressed his finger to the dark haired girl in the bottom left corner of the photo, suddenly missing his family more than ever. The text that accompanied the photo was meant to be funny but all it did was making his heart ache once again.

**_Annabelle was missing her daddy, so she decided to take his spot._ **

He forced himself to get up, and get ready before taking the elevator down to the breakfast area where he met up with his team, and assistant coach. He tried to not think too much of the two girls waiting for him at him but unfortunately for him, all he could think about was how many days until he was reunited with his family —three days, he could survive three days, right?

Jack and Macy tried to distract him as much as possible, asking random questions when they had reached the end of their skating related topics. He smiled at their effort but nothing could make him think of anything else. He finally understood what he had been feeling since his plane for Japan had taken off. It was longing. He longed to get back to Canada, to his girls, his home. His mind centered on the competition at hand, focusing on what needed to be done and what would need to be said to reassure the team he had under his wing. It was his first international competition by himself with them and he couldn’t screw it up. Right before stepping out of the backstage/warming area, his phone vibrated in his pocket to see another text from Tessa. He frowned immediately as it was closer to the middle of the night Montreal time but a quick swipe to the left got his mind to relax. It was another photo of her, alone this time, wrapped in her favorite blanket and snuggled on the couch, television turned on to the sport channel where she would be able to see him and his team skate. His heart grew twice his size at this exact moment and he pushed through the curtain to take his place at the board, calling his Jack and Macy over, to pass onto the words of encouragement from Tessa.

The competition started and ended in a blur, Scott was ecstatic for his team. They had done better than predicted in both their rhythm and free dance, only losing point on certain level of elements. They all knew what needed to be done as soon as training started back two days after landing back in Montreal. After celebrating with Jack and Macy, Scott walked back to his room, he needed to be alone with his thoughts. He needed sleep. He took his phone and sent a quick text to Tessa who was going to wake up anytime soon.

**_I love you and miss you. I’ll be home soon._ **

On a whim, earlier plane tickets were bought and in the span of four hours, Scott found himself climbing the stairs to get on the plane that would take him home. He didn’t think much of the financial aspect of the purchase, all he could think about was his wife, the love of his life. He spent the twelves hours of the flight, somnolent and excited at the same time, which was weird… even for him.

He only settled in his seat when his eyes caught on funny faces in the movies available on the plane, a smile growing on his face as all the memories from that spring 2011. He remembered how Tessa had forced him to watch the movie with him that very first time by sitting on his lap to keep him from moving away, poking him in the sides every time he was getting away from the images moving on the screen. He remembered the shyness in Tessa when she suggested it for their following season, rosy cheeks and high pitched voice.

It was with images of a smaller and younger Tessa that Scott fell asleep, eyes closing gradually and head landing softly on the side of his neck pillow — one Tessa had forced him to take with. He was woken up by the slight turbulence when the plane touched the tarmac. He grabbed his backpack, and walked out of the plane as soon as the belt signal turned itself off.

As usual he had to wait for his checked-in bag to arrive and as usual, he hated it. He wanted to go home and surprise the woman he loved. Once his suitcase was securely in his hand and rolling behind him, he walked to the taxi line and cursed to the queue of people waiting there until he remembered that Tessa had installed that app to book a car. He immediately went on it and booked a car and walked to the pick up spot. The car strolled in front of him and stopped. The driver didn’t have time to turn off the engine and open the door before Scott had put his suitcase in the truck and climbed in the backseat. Nervous energy was cursing through his body the closer he got to his house.

a short twenty-twenty-five minutes later, Scott was opening the door of his house, pushing the door open and carefully putting his backpack and suitcase on the ground without making any noise. His daughter was known to be the lightest sleeper ever and nothing could wake her up. He walked up the stairs after taking his shoes and coat off, careful to walk over the creaking wooden step. He checked Annabelle’s room and smiled when he found it empty, not stressed one bit because he knew where she would find her.

Without turning on the light, he walked in the en suite bathroom to ditch his clothes for a clean pair of sweatpants, brush his teeth and wash his face before walking back to his room. Careful to pull the cover down slowly, he climbed in the bed and moved until his front was aligned to her back, arms wrapping about the both of them and smiling when both moved to grab onto his hand and forearm. Tessa moved back, snuggling closer to him and sighed.

“you'll always be the home I wanna come home to”


End file.
